Miraculous Robbery
by Miraculous Potterhead
Summary: What happens if Marinette's earrings will be stolen by a regular robber. How will she contact Chat without revelling her identity? What will Paris do without their black and red spotted hero? !Robbery and metion of rape! [In Progress]
1. Robbed

**WARNING: This story contains robbery and mentions of rape.**

 **I tried making this a one shot but I just couldn't. To much detail would be gone that way. So I present to you chapter one of Miraculous Robbery. Please review and all that stuff and I will see you all in chapter two. Also a big thanks to my beta Wazzupbroski for beta reading this for me.**

 **Enjoy**

 **\- Miraculous Potterhead ^-^**

* * *

Marinette hurried her way through the streets. After school, she had gone to her best friend's house so they could do their homework together. Once they finished their project, it was almost dark. Marinette's mother called, asking if she could possibly pick up some supplies for the bakery since it wasn't too far from the route from Alya's house.

The young girl made her way through the streets, her arms full of the bakery's supplies. The sky began to grow darker as the sun silently slipped out of view. Suddenly, the quick footsteps behind her began to hasten in her direction. The black haired girl grew anxious and sped up her pace as well. Her fears were solidified when the other pair of footsteps quickened even further. Marinette's fear began to overwhelm her, and she sprinted forwards, desperately clutching at the supplies. To no avail, a large hand harshly grabbed her arm, twisting it against her back. The sharp blade of a knife glinted before her eyes before moving towards her throat.

A low, gravelly voice hissed "Don't scream, pretty lady." A series on quick nudges and pressing of the blade moved her into a dark alley. Marinette couldn't suppress her fear any longer and began to fight against the hold of her attacker. Her actions only resulted in the man's even tighter grip and a stinging arm. She then was shoved against a wall, where her fear, anger, and panic soon bubbled up.

Marinette squeaked "What do you want from me?"

The man chuckled mockingly. "Just hand over 'yer stuff, missy, and if you obey me, then maybe I'll let you go." He paused, sending chills down Marinette's spine. "If you don't, I'll have to punish you, and we wouldn't want that, now, would we?" The thief threatened. Hesitantly, she left go of the bakery's supplies, the thud of the box resounding around her. She mused 'My parents are not going to be happy about the loss of this expensive equipment, but I know they care more about me than about some stupid order.'

However, it only just occurred to her that she also had her purse slung around her waist, with Tikki and her earrings inside.

Great. The robber noticed it as well.

Pressing his knife against her throat, he whispered in her ear "Do you want me to punish you? I said to hand me all your valuables. That means your bag and any jewelry, too."

Marinette, still pinned against the wall and unable to move, realized how big of a problem this was. She was unable to defend herself and was beginning to pray for anyone to pass by and help her. But no one did. No one, not even Chat Noir or the police. She was all alone.

"No. I will not." Marinette answered after a few seconds of silence.

"Are we being rebellious here, missy?" the man asked, trying to push his leg between hers, causing the girl to instinctively panic. She didn't want to be attacked this way, there way no way in hell that she was going to give up her miraculous without a fight.

"I am not giving you those. They are precious to me." The girl coolly replied, letting a bit of her Ladybug persona slip through.

The attacker angrily spat at her, hitting her on the side of her face with the blunt edge of the knife.

Marinette screamed in pain, causing the robber to rush his hand over her mouth. She instinctively bit his hand. Now, he was the one screaming in pain. However, he did manage to hit her on the head, causing her to become unconscious for a few minutes.

After a bit, she woke up. It took her a few seconds to realize where she was and what had happened. She noticed that she was missing her Miraculous and her purse containing Tikki. She started panicking instantly about Tikki and how to go about saving Paris.

"What if someone gets akumatized now? How is Tikki doing? Where is this robber?" A few moments later she snapped out of it. She took a few deep breathes. When she calmed down a little she stared to make a list in her head about

A few moments later, she snapped out of it. She took a few deep breaths. When she calmed down a little, she started to make a list in her head of what needed to be done.

"I need to go home, contact Chat, and get my miraculous back." She mumbled to herself "But I don't want him to know my identity yet. We've been partners for over a year now, and I trust him with my life, but still..."

-0-0-0-0-0-

When Marinette arrived home, her parents were sick with worry about her well-being. They tended to the bruises on her cheek with care and gave their daughter time to compose herself. Marinette told them everything except for the part about her earrings being Miraculous and the content of her little purse being a little fairy god.

Out of desperation, Marinette asked her parents "What if you were playing an online game, where you are very good at it and people love watching you play that game. They can just search for your username and see your avatar playing every day. Also, you have a partner, another player who is your team mate. One day, you lose your password, and you can't get in the game whatsoever. You do know the others person's username, but you don't know who they are in real life. The only reason why this is important is because the both of you agreed to never tell each other who you are, just in case you happened to know each other in real life and it would change your friendship. How would you contact your partner to tell him, that you won't be able to play until you found your password again?"

"That's a very odd question to ask, my dear." her mother replied.

Marinette's father was quiet for a moment, but then responded "Hmm, if you are so popular, then I can assume there is some kind of fan page dedicated to you or your partner. Maybe you can send him a coded message through that?"

'That could work, but how can I make a code only he can break and not some kind of fangirl or fanboy?' she thought to herself. She turned towards her parents. "Thank you, that has helped me so much. I think I am going upstairs and go to bed. I'm quite tired right now and need sleep."

"Good night, my dear. Please, just know you can tell us anything." Her mother reassured. Her father gave her a bone-crushing hug


	2. AN Merry Cristmas

Hi Everyone!

I just want to wish you all a very merry Christmas! And a happy New Year!

I am really really really busy right now with something called SCHOOL.

I am applying for college next year so I have to study a lot and start some stuff for intakes.

Also something called LIFE needs my attention. I'm going on a vacation next week and I have to prepare a lot.

Then just ad a writers block and a very kind but very busy Beta. And you have an idea of my life.

Lastly if you like Anime, go watch Yuri on Ice! U felt in to the dark depths of this fandom not that long ago but I'm totally in love with the story.

Enjoy!

-Miraculous Potterhead -

PS: If you've read through my boring rant, next chapter is coming as soon as my Beta reads it for me.


	3. Note to Chaton

**[A/N]Heey guys, I've lost my writers block!😁 But plz comment what you want to see. I love writing but writing for you is even better.**

 **I love to chat with people so if you are bored or something you can just pm me. Enough ranbling. For now.**

 **Enjoy!**  
 **\- Miraculous Potterhead ^-^**

The next morning Marinette wakes up late again. This time it was because she felt asleep around 6 in the morning. And because Tikki wasn't there to wake her up.

"Tikki, why didn't you wake me up? School starts in ten minutes!" Marinette yels. "Tikki? Tikki! Where are you. It isn't funny!" After that she realizes what happened yesterday.

Quickly she changes into her normal clothes, brushes her teeth and grabs a croissants for breakfast. She runs out of the bakery towards the school. Stumbling over the air she not so silencely entered the classroom. She was still five minutes late but it could have been worse because their teacher hasn't arrived as well.

"Girl, how can you sleep in almost every day?" Alya asks smiling.

"I was just working on a new design and I forgot time again" Marinette lied in response. After that she let out a big yawn and the teacher entered the room starting the lesson.

 **-0-0-0-0-0-**

The day went on swiftly. Marinette talked less than usual and was lost in thoughts the whole time. She was thinking about the letter for Chat Noir.

'I have no idea what to write. How do I make sure only he understands. Hmm. What about: _hello Kitty._ Nonono _Dear Chaton_ yes that's better.' Marinette was interrupted by alya poking in her side.

"Hu? Was that needed Alya?" Marinette whines "It hurts"

"Lunch started a few minutes ago and I asked if you wanted to go outside with me. The sun is shining." Alya laughed.

"Oh, sorry I spaced out. Sounds great!" Marinette said 'I can use some fun with my best friend. After school I will try to write my letter for Chat.' She thought after that.

The lunch break was great fun. Marinette and Alya were making fun of each other the whole time. Around halfway through break Adrien and Nino joined the girls outside. Marinette managed to complete full sentences in front of him because she wasn't really think about what she was doing. This to the surprise of Alya and Nino who didn't know Marinette was zoned out.

Eventhough she was having fun with her friends, Tikki and Chat where still on her mind.

After lunchbreak Alya couldn't stop teasing Marinette about the fact she made full grammatical correct sentences in front of her crush. Soon the last bell rang and class was dismissed. The teacher called something about homework but Marinette didn't bother. She had more important stuff to take care of.

Once at home she greeted her parents. Marinette took some hot chocolate from her mother who insisted she would at least drink something. After that she went up to her room and took out a piece of paper and a pencil.

Thinking out loud she said "Dear Chaton,... Hmm. Dear Chaton.. It's a start." **(A/N: This is literally me trying to come up with a note for this story😁)** "I don't want to use the word miraculous because I don't know who will all read it. But Chat needs to know it is me and not a trap"

She started writing down her idea on a small pink paper.  
 _Dear Chaton,_  
 _Yesterday night I was robbed of my earrings. And with that my change to transform. You never lied to your Bugaboo and she needs your help. I can you meet me near our usual spot_ _, usual time?_

"There, that's a start. How do I continue." she let out a sigh. "Something like _I worry about Tikki's safety because I lost her as well. Love you Lady._ That's it! Now to post it on the ladyblog."

Marinette went out to the library since if Alya notices Ladybug posted something on the Ladyblog she would surely ask Max to track down from where it would me send. And that could unmask it. 'Alya is not stupid she wouldn't trust the lie _Ladybug asked of she could use my computer because in the note is literaly stated that she couldn't transform_ or something like that'

In the library she quickly typed the post on the Ladyblog using the username 'LB' making sure no-one saw her typing.

After that she returned home for dinner. She let her parents do most of the talking because her mind was still at the ladyblog.

When they finished dinner Marinette rushed to her room to check of Chat Noir has replied.

He hadn't.

The whole evening Marinette kept refreshing the site. There were some comments on hers that she was a fake but she didn't care.

When it was eleven o'clock and her parents told her to go to bed there was still no reply from Chat Noir.

 **-0-0-0-0-0-**

The next day at school Alya was over excited that Ladybug used her blog to communicate with her partner. She had over 100 theories already and she asked Max if he could check for where the comment was posted.

'guess I was right about that. Lucky me..' the bluenette thought **(A/N: I hope you can feel the sarcasm)** Then Alya started talking to Marinette again but so quickly that Marinette was almost unable to understand a single word she said.

"Mari, do you realize Ladybug used my Blog, MY BLOG to contact Chat Noir?" Alya yelled.

"Alya, do you realize you destroyed my eardrums to channel you exitement?" Marinette replied sasly

"O sorry girl. I was just over excited! Oh I wonder where their usual spot is. And when they meet. Will she reveal her identity or do they already know?" Alya just kept on rambling.

Marinette just laughed. "Do you want to come over? We still need to finish our project."

"Sure! I would like to see Tom and Sabine as well."

"You don't mean the pastries my parents make do you?" A genuine smile appeared on Marinettes face and Alya started laughing. Soon the two best friends couldn't stop laughing anymore.

 **-0-0-0-0-0-**

After school Marinette and Alya went to Marinettes house. They took a plate of cookies and other pastries for the bakery. They went up to Marinettes room.

Marinettes parents started a conversation with alya but Marinette pushed her up to her room. When Alya was out of the room maeinette told her parents that she didn't want Alya to know about the robbery because she didn't want any attention or worse pity. Her parents were surprised that she didn't tell her best friend but they decided to support their daughter no matter what.

After they set up their project on the floor and collected all their notes the got started.

Alya took Marinettes pile of notes when she noticed a small pink paper falling out of it out of it. She picked it up and started reading it. "Mari, what is this?" she asked looking up to her best friend who looked like she was a dear in the headlights of a car.


End file.
